The present invention seeks to satisfy a need for a more economical and more efficient apparatus to form a silage feed bunk and to control the consuming of the silage by feeding animals at one or both ends of the bunk formed by the apparatus.
A particular objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above class which is simplified, comparatively lightweight, without sacrifice of sturdiness, and constructed in readily portable sections.
A further object is to provide a portable sectional silage bunker including juxtaposed side wall sections which can be moved and repositioned at the rear end of the bunker during the gradual formation of a silage bunk up to a prescribed level so that the bunk can be formed in any desired length economically.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an open top and open ended elongated horizontal bunker structure which is very compatible with the use of a front end loader to build up a silage feed bunk or mass to a uniform depth between the two portable side walls of the bunker which, in essence, comprises a forming means or mold for the silage bunk which is dismantled or separated from the bunk after its formation.
Another important feature and objective of the invention is the provision of a controlled feeding barrier for use at one or both ends of the uniform elongated silage bunk to cause feeding animals to consume the silage in a controlled and orderly feeding procedure at the ends only of the silage bunk and not randomly or along the sides of the bunk.
The controlled feeding barrier or apparatus consists essentially of a pair of side parallel skid mounted guide units which can straddle the opposite sides of the bunk and be advanced over the ground longitudinally of the elongated bunk as feeding progresses. A barrier gate extending transversely across the end face of the bunk is slidably mounted on the two guide units and is gradually advanced responsive to pressure exerted by feeding animals.
The invention, in essence, through the combination of the portable bunker and coacting controlled feeding barrier, provides a highly economical, efficient and convenient integrated system for building uniform silage bunks at any desired location and for enabling cattle to feed on the silage bunk with controlled restraint but without impeding the ability of the animals to nourish themselves fully. The wasting of feed is eliminated by the invention as well as the elimination of disorderly feeding at various points on the silage bunk or mass which can destroy the integrity of the bunk.
These and other advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.